Drawn
by Stephaniiie
Summary: Basically a conversation between Edward and Alice that may have happened if Alice had not left the cafeteria the day that Bella first arrived. I'm terrible at summaries. Please R&R as this is my first twilight fic!


**Disclaimer- **Never owned and never will. Just wrote this for fun- the brilliant and talented Stephenie (hey she has the same name as me!) owns all characters.

**Author's Note-** I am fairly new to the Twilight series (and have not read the fourth book so if there's anything wrong with this because of what's in that, then I'm very sorry), but I adored them so much, I decided to write a fic about it. Please review as I'd really like to know what you think as I presume if you are reading this then you are a big fan of twilight and I really really want to know if you think that it is in character!!! Thank you!!

I am aware that Alice had left the cafeteria before Edward even saw Bella in the book, but this is the discussion I think that they may have had if she hadn't left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice Cullen nearly recoiled in shock when she saw the girl sat at a table that day in the cafeteria. Nearly. It was her, the girl who had been intruding in her sights. She had pale skin and long dark hair and was looking right at them. Alice quickly looked back across the table at her "siblings" her shock receding. Sure, her sights were not often wrong, but this came completely unexpected. This girl was going to have something to do with them, Alice was sure. Never had one particular person come into her mind unless she was focusing on them until now. It was like her powers had been drawn to this particular girl. She blinked, snapping out of her short trance, and caught Edward's eye. One eyebrow was raised sceptically at her as he read her thoughts.

"Can you ever keep out of my brain?" she thought and watched as a smile played about his lips. He subtly shook his head and glanced over at the girl. Alice watched his expression, disappointed to see that he didn't give anything away. His glance lingered on the new girl for a while before floating back to Alice, his black eyes boring into her.

"Well?" she asked through her thoughts. Edward simply shrugged. Alice sighed and looked back over at the girl, her thoughts lingering on why her mind had picked this one girl up so easily. Was it just a coincidence? Or was there more to this girl then met the eye? Suddenly the pale-skinned girl and her new-found friend, who Alice recognised as a freshman called Jessica Stanley, turned to look at them. Edward looked away again at the same time as Alice did. She saw his face and knew the expression- he was annoyed.

"What?" she wondered silently, "What's she thinking?"

Edward shrugged and scowled.

"You won't tell me." Alice scowled back, "Why? What is it?"

This time Edward flashed her an annoyed look and shook his head again, just a small shake, but a shake all the same.

"You mean...?" Alice thought, her eyes widening, "You mean you _don't know_?"

Edward nodded slightly, his eyes narrowed. Alice bit her lip; this girl wasn't immune to her "talent" so why couldn't Edward see her thoughts? Maybe there _was_ something going on here, maybe there was more to this new girl than she had thought.

"Alice." Edward hissed- although none of the humans in the room would be able to hear him, he didn't want to take the risk of his and Alice's "siblings" listening in on their concerns.

"What?" Alice spoke this time, though kept her voice down too.

"Who is she?" Edward asked.

"_I _don't know, do I?"

"Why can't I hear her thoughts?" Edward scowled again as he voiced it aloud, "You saw her coming and you're not even attuned to her! So why can't I hear her?"

"Calm down." Alice whispered.

"I need to know who she is!" Edward growled staring intently at the mysterious girl. Alice could tell that he was desperately trying to find her thoughts. Alice kept her head inclined at Edward, but her eyes slid to look at the girl. She strained her hearing to listen to what the conversation was.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica Stanley said sourly and Alice saw the girl's glance slide back over to them, before looking away again, embarrassed, though the corners of her mouth were turned up in a smile she was desperately trying to smother. Alice couldn't help herself smiling too- she could remember the time when Jessica had tried to get Edward's... attention all too well. The smile didn't go as she looked back at Edward, unsurprised to see that he had not looked away from the other table- he had no problems hearing Jessica's thoughts or comments. However, she was surprised to see the annoyed expression back on his face. She had expected him to be smiling too, or at least trying to hide the entertaining memory she was sure he was seeing, not looking annoyed.

"Edward." Alice caught his attention with her silky voice, "What's wrong? Changed your mind about your affections for Jessica Stanley all of a sudden?"

"No. She smells good. The new girl." Edward murmured without taking his eyes off of her, "Better than anyone I've ever smelt before. There's something about her that I can't quite put my finger on…"

"Can you pick up who she is from anyone else's thoughts?" Alice asked quietly.

"Her name's Bella." Edward replied, "And Mike Newton likes her. They're not thinking much about who she is."

Bella. Alice pondered the name- it sounded familiar. Suddenly she knew who it was.

"Isabella Swan." She said. Edward looked over at her, his expression changing as he read her thoughts at an impossible speed. His eyebrow raised and his face clouded over with what Alice suspected was annoyance.

"Charlie Swan's daughter." He nodded, "Of course."

"Don't do anything stupid," Alice warned audibly.

"Alice." Edward cracked a smile, "Would I?"

"You know, sometimes I think I know you better then you know yourself." Alice grinned back, but inside she was concerned. She knew that she wouldn't see anything else important about Bella Swan, especially not concerning them, until Bella made a conscious decision and it made her uneasy.

"Stop worrying, Alice." Edward said.

"I can't help it- why did she appear in my thoughts unless she's going to be important?" Alice hissed.

"I don't know, but it's not worth worrying about." Edward paused, "Yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please let me make this clear- this is a one-shot. We all know what happens next. Thank you so much for reading this and please review!


End file.
